Yamato-kun, I Love You
by Mei Tachibana
Summary: Ketika seorang gadis introvert melawan bawaan diri yang sulit untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Mei, say " I Love You " to Yamato-kun! A Sweet Love Story, A Sweet Love FanFic :D Mei gadis pemalu yang tak pernah bilang cinta pada kekasihnya, akhirnya berjuang melawan dirinya sendiri. Fight For Love !


_Yamato-kun .. Kurosawa-kun .. Yamato-kun .. Kurosa… wa.. kun.._

_Hiyaaaaa ! Hah, aku bisa gila. Selama ini kami menjalani hubungan, aku tak pernah sekalipun memanggil Kurosawa-kun denga nama depannya. Yamato..Yamato..Yamato. Nama itu talah berputar-putar jutaan kali di benakku tapi tak pernah sekalipun keluar dari mulutku saat aku memanggil namanya. Aku sangat ingin memanggil Kurosawa-kun dengan nama depannya, tetapi itu sangat sulit bagiku. Tak seorangpun di sekelilingku yang kupanggil dengan nama depan, makanya untuk memanggil nama depan dari kekasihku sendiripun terlihat sangat sulit bagiku. Janggal sekali. Tapi aku sangat ingin untuk melakukannya, layaknya sepasang kekasih yang ada di sekelilingku. Huh, aku.. Iri.._

_Aku berbaring di kasur biruku yang empuk, hah.. Posisi ini enak sekali, membuatu enggan untuk beranjak ke dapur. Yeah, ibuku baru saja memanggil untuk makan malam bersama. Tidak, aku tidak sedang lapar, lebih baik aku berpura-pura tidur saja._

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Mei…"

_Suara itu.. Ah, suara yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu setiap harinya. Kurosawa-kun yang sangat aku cintai._

"Oh, Kurosawa-kun. Ada apa?"

"Nanti kita pulang sekolah bersama-sama, ya?"

"Oh, baiklah"

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kelasku, nanti kau tunggu saja di sini sepulang sekolah, aku yang akan menghampirimu"

"Oke, Kurosawa-kun.."

_Lagi. Aku memanggilnya dengan nama belakang. Kapan aku bisa memanggil dengan nama depannya? Argh, mengapa? Mengapa melawan diri sendiri saja sangat sulit? Aku bisa gila. Hmm,terlebih lagi aku tak pernah sekalipun menyatakan perasaanku padanya, padahal jika ia tidak terlihat oleh kedua bola mataku satu hari saja aku sudah seperti ibu yang kehilangan anak. Aku sangat mencintai Kurosawa-kun. Gadis introvert seperti diriku ini sangat tersiksa bila sedang jatuh cinta, aku cenderung sulit untuk mengungkpan apa yang ada di kepalaku. Mengapa? Mengapa aku dilahirkan dengan kepribadian seperti ini? Dan.. Aku masih tidak percaya Kurosawa-kun mau dengan gadis seperti diriku ini. Gadis lugu yang tidak cantik, tidak punya banyak teman, tidak kaya dan juga tidak populer. Sepertinya aku harus belajar untuk lebih tegas dan percaya diri. Kurosa… Tidak, maksudku Yamato-kun, hari ini sepulang sekolah aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang kau tunggu-tunggu sejak lama, yaitu aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama depan dan juga mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu…_

"Mei !"

_Kur.. tidak, Yamato-kun, menjemputku.._

"Ah, ya.. Aku baru saja selesai berkemas. Ayo pulang."

"Hmm.. Nanti kita mampir ke taman dulu, mau?"

"Iya, baiklah.."

_Kami berjalan berdua menelusuri lorong sekolah, lalu menuju ke arah tangga,turun, lalu menelusuri lorong lagi hingga kami keluar dari area sekolah. Yah, keberadaan Yamato-kun di sampingku adalah hal terindah yang ada di kehidupanku sejak kami berdua menjalin hubungan. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi membuatku merasa aman jika berada di sampingnya. Setiap kali memandangi wajahnya, ia selalu membalasku dengan senyumannya yang paling manis. Ah, senyumannya itu tak pernah sekalipun gagal untuk membuat suhu di wajaku meninggi lalu menimbulkan efek rona merah yang menyelimuti kulit putihku. Juga tak jarang ia menertawaiku jika hal itu terjadi. Tetapi lagi-lagi, tawanya malah memperparah rona merah di wajahku. Bukan.. Bukan karena aku malu. Tapi.. Tapi karena terpesona dengan pemandangan yang kulihat saat itu, disaat ia tertawa.. Yamato-kun sungguh sosok pria sempurna bagiku. Aku tak akan pernah mau untuk kehilangan dirinya.._

"Silahkan duduk, tuan putri." _Ia mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di bangku ayunan tepat di samping ia berada._

"Hahaha apa-apaan sih.." _Aku tersipu malu.._

"Yah, kau adalah tuan putri dan aku pangerannya. Pangeran yang tampan sejagad raya."

"Kau ini sangat percaya diri ya, dasar, Kurosawa-kun!" _Ups.. Yahh, aku lagi-lagi memanggilnya seperti itu! Ayolah Mei… Panggil dia dengan nama depannya! Kau pasti bisa! Kau harus bisa!_

"Hahaha.. Mei, ini sudah 8 bulan sejak kita pacaran, kau masih saja ya betah memanggilku seperti itu. Ck, dasar, kau ini!"

_Yamato-kun menjepit hidung mungilku dengan jarinya hingga memerah. Sakit._

"Aah ! Itu sakiit! Kau ini jahat !" _Aku mengusap-usap hidungku lembut._

"Lihat, sekarang kau terlihat seperti badut dengan hidung merahmu itu. Hahaha dasar jelek, kau juga pendek, mengapa aku bisa punya pacar seperti ini?" _haaaaaa Yamato-kun jahat sekaliii, ia menghinaku habis-habisan, aku tidak bisa membalas ejekannya karena ia terlalu sempurna, tak ada yang bisa dijadikan bahan ejekan dari dirinya. Dan ini.. Menyebalkan !_

"Mei? Mengapa kau diam saja? Jangan cemberut dong, kau.. kelihatan semakin jelek jika seperti itu. Hahahaha"

_Aku masih saja diam, aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Haaahh, sudahlah.. Hentikan, aku malu!_

"Mei? Hmm, baiklah maaf aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak perlu marah.." _Yamato-kun tersenyum hangat kepadaku. Itu.. membuat pipiku memerah, lagi.._

"Mei.. kenapa pipimu memerah? Kau.. masih marah ya? Maaf.."

"Haaa..! tidak..! tidak..! aku.. hanya.. malu.."

Mmalu? Kenapa?"

"Hmm.. tidak.. bukan apa-apa. Hehe.."

_Huaaaah ! Aku harus memulainya darimana ? Memanggil nama depannya? Mengatakan cinta padanya? Serius? Secepat ini? Di saat ini juga? Kyaaaaa! Aku bisa gila! Gila! Aku.. sangat malu.. sangat malu untuk memulainya.. Aku ini, bodoh sekali.. huhu.._

_Tidak ! Aku harus memulainya, tidak perduli seberapa memalukannya itu ! Ayo, Mei, lakukaaan !_

"Hmm.. anu.. Kuro.. hmm.."

"Ada apa Mei? Kenapa kau jadi kelihatan gugup seperti itu?"

"Hah? Ahh.. tidak.. aku hanya.."

"Hanya apa?"

"Hanya.."

"Hmm ?"

"Hh..hmm.. Yama! Yamatokkuun a-aku.. m-men..c-cintai.. d-dirim.. m-mu.."

_HUWAAAAAA AKU MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN BESAR! AKU MENGATAKANNYA DENGAN BERLEPOTAN. HUAAAAAA AKU MALU SEKALIII !_

_Hei? Kenapa Yamato-kun hanya diam saja? Kenapa ia memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh? Apakah aku mengatakan hal ini di saat yang tidak tepat? Apakah ia tidak suka mendengar kata-kataku barusan? Apakah ia berfikir bahwa aku ini gadis paling aneh? Apakah.. apakah.. apakah.. Kyaaaa! _

_Cups!_

_Hening.._

_ yamato-kun.. _

_mencium bibirku, lembut.._

"Sepertinya kau melakukannya dengan usaha yang berat ya, Mei?"

"A-apa..?"

"Yeah, kau tadi akhirnya memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Saat kau mengungkapkan kalimat itu, wajahmu lebih merah dari biasanya, aku juga bisa melihat wajahmu sedikit basah karena keringat yang bermunculan di permukaan wajahmu. Hahaha kau, terlihat lucu, Mei."

_Yamato-kun, tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Apakah ini artinya ia senang dengan yang aku lakukan barusan?_

_Hmph!_

_Tubuhku menjadi hangat seketika.. Yeah, aku sekarang sedang berada di pelukan Yamato-kun.. _

"Mei.. Kata-katamu tadi sangat berantakan. Kau mengatakannya seperti orang gagap. Hahaha. Kau ini.. manis sekali.. Mei.. biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini dulu ya, aku senang berada di posisi seperti ini bersamamu.."

_Yamato-kun.. Aku juga tak ingin kau lepaskan pelukanmu ini dari tubuhku.._

_-fin-_


End file.
